1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Chain On You
|pun = "chain" and the phrase "shame on you" |image = File:Chain_On_You.png |date = April 25, 2007 |location = Lakewood, Colorado |episode = Grave Decisions |imagewidth = 300px |quote = Leslie will do anything to make it in the highly competitive world of motocross, even cheat. But in the end, she was a little too...cutthroat.|previous = Clay Achin'|next = Rocky Roadkill}} " ", Way to Die #244, is the fifth death to be featured in "Grave Decisions", which aired on October 31, 2011. Plot Leslie challenges Amber in a motorbike race. Leslie lets Amber take the lead after miscalculating a turn. However, after Amber beats Leslie due to her miscalculation of a turn during the race, she gets furious thanks to her mistake. During Amber's victory, Leslie decides to sabotage Amber's chances of winning the next race; she finds a screw by her feet and places it on the chain of Amber's bike. Afterwards, Leslie sits down to watch. However, as Amber went to do the next race, the sabotage worked, but backfired; the chain goes flying off the bike and hits Leslie's neck. She didn't planned on that, because when the chain wrapped around Leslie's neck, which acted like a serrated blade, that severing the subcutaneous tissues and her carotid artery; she bleeds out at almost one liter per minute and died within a few minutes. "Leslie will do anything to make it in the highly competitive world of motocross, even cheat. But in the end, she was a little too...cutthroat." Trivia *This is the second death to feature what actually happened different from the CGI format, the first being "Jablowni". The chain is sent into the saboteurs throat but in the CGI format it slits her throat and slides away from her throat. *On Spike TV, the description mistakenly states that the chain flew into Leslie's eye socket and into her brain Foreign names *'Encadenada a la Vergüenza' (Chained to Shame) - Latin American dub. *'Degollada' (Cutthroat) - Spanish dub. Segment Nickname *Dirt-Y Biker (on Spike TV Website) *Death Bike Category:Bitches Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Accidental death Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Death by broken neck Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by karma Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Cheater Deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Neck damage Category:Slashing to Death Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Death from blood loss Category:Death by exsanguination Category:Rivals deaths Category:Bad people Category:Villain deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Last Breath Before Dying Category:Female deaths Category:Envious death Category:Female victims Category:Final breath before dying Category:Death by jealousy Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:Blood Coming From The Mouth Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Anger deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Loser Deaths Category:Death by strangling Category:Strangled to death Category:Death by murder Category:Murdered victims Category:Death from murder Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Harassing deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Female Deaths Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by neck damage Category:Death by neck injury Category:Object accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Dweebs Category:Death by catastrophe Category:People relived after Victim dies